Welcome Home
by princess10852003
Summary: My idea on how the Ruthie and Martin see eachother for the first time since she's been away in Scotland. One Shot. Some fluff. R&R please.


_A/N: So okay I have to update two stories but this one has just been bugging in my head. This is when Ruthie and Martin see each other for the first time since Aaron was born and everything happened with her, her going to Scotland and so on so I hope you enjoy, and please R&R._

Sitting there on the plane she looked out the window. She was going home. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go back to the life she once had, where she was known as the preacher's kid. She wanted to stay where she was where no one knew her. She was in her own thoughts.

"We will be landing in 10 minutes…" her thoughts were interrupted by the flight attendant over the loud speaker.

She sighed. She knew her entire family would be there. All her friends, the twins, Lucy, Kevin, Mom, Dad, but she didn't want to see any of them. She wished she could turn this plane around and just runaway from it all.

"Miss, are you alright?" asked the flight attendant.

"Uh, yeah…I guess…thanks."

The flight attendant politely smiled and walked away. The plane just landed. Ruthie Camden's heart was racing.

"Here goes nothing." She said to her self.

She got her bags from the overhead compartment, and headed to meet her family. She was walking, slowly walking; she wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything.

"Ruthie!" said the twins in unison.

She looked up and smiled and walked over to her family.

"Hey Sam, David, I have missed you!" she said leaning down to hug both of them. She rose up and gave a hug to her Mom, Dad, and Kevin and Lucy, and tickled Savannah.

"It's so good to have you home, Ruthie" said Eric.

"Thanks Dad."

"Come on, let's get your bags and get home I have a special dinner waiting."

They arrived home, the home she had grown up in. As she went in her room she remembered everything that had gone on in that room. Things that she would never forget, or things that she wanted forget but she couldn't.

"Welcome home." She said quietly to herself.

She had put her bags down and just climbed on to her bed and rolled over to face her bookshelf, she noticed pictures of people she would soon have to see again, and then she saw the picture of _him_. She got up and took the picture in her hands and rubbed her hand over the glass. Her eyes were filling up with small tears, and she quickly ran her hand over her cheek to catch the falling ones. She put the picture back and looked at it for a minute.

"_Are you interested in Martin?" "What makes you say that?" "I don't know maybe it's an instinct…"_

"_You're not welcome here anymore" "What?" "You told Jack that you didn't want him to go out with me?" "That's it?" "That's it? That's not enough?" "Look we have to talk" "I don't want to talk to you, okay?" "Don't go ruining everything for me…"_

"_Sandy and me, Sandy and I are having a baby." "No you're not." "Yeah, unfortunately we are."_

"_Why are you saying this?" "I am saying this because it's true, I wish it weren't but it is. I tried to tell you, I tried to tell you for weeks." "Is this some kind of joke?" _

"_I need a friend right now. I thought you wanted to be my friend." "I don't want to be your friend I want to be your girlfriend." "Ruthie…" _

"_Look I love you, as a friend but…"_

"_No, I don't want to listen to you, I want you to leave, get out, get out of my house." "Last time you said that to me I did leave, but I am not leaving this time until we talk." "There is nothing to talk about, you're lying, you're a liar."_

"_I feel so stupid, no how can you be so stupid, I hate you." "Please, please, please don't hate me." "Get out…" "No, Ruthie, listen..." "Get out, get out, get out, get out, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." "I hate me too."_

Tears started flowing down her face, and she couldn't help it, when she thought of everything that she went through with him. She loved him. He knew that she loved him, and he just left her. She threw the picture to the floor and the glass shattered. She fell to the ground and just started to cry.

The next morning, the picture and the glass disappeared and she was on her bed. She didn't know how'd she got there, and who took the picture and cleaned up the mess, she got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey…hey you, morning sunshine" Annie said coming over to her and pulling her into a huge hug.

"Mom, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry, it's just that… we've missed you so much."

"Yeah, I missed everyone too. Um do I have a ride to school?"

"You better believe it..." said a familiar voice.

Ruthie turned around and saw Kevin.

"Hey Kev, thanks for breakfast Mom." She said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Come on!" She yelled from outside the door.

School was the usual, the same people, and the same teacher's. She didn't want to be here but she had to. Lunch had came and she was just sitting by herself outside, and she remembered she had left her phone in her locker inside, she wanted to see if anyone she had met from Scotland had called her. She went inside and went to her locker, and she grabbed her phone and looked at it.

"Nothing, this is hopeless." She threw the phone back in her locker, and turned around hastily.

"HEY!"

"Ouch!"

"You know you better watch you…"

"Martin?"

He chocked on his words for a second, he didn't know what to say.

"Ruthie?"

Ruthie backed away from Martin. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a girlfriend and baby to take care of?"

"How'd you…"

"I still am a Camden you know."

"Right… Ruthie…"

Cut off by her she just went off on him.

"Look, don't, you have no explaining to do. We were never together. You never liked me. You never _loved_ me. You just left me. You left me without a good bye. You were my best friend and I thought that I meant something to you, anything to you. But I guess I was wrong. Because I was hurt, I was hurt by you. I thought I got over you, but I guess what they say is true; boys will hurt you and then forget about you. I always thought you were different. You always said you would be there for me. You always said that I was your friend no matter what. Guess that offer wasn't true when you up and left me to have a baby and be with the girl you said you never wanted to be with---

"Ruthie"

"No, don't Ruthie me! You left me. I never left you."

"Yes, you did. You went to Scotland. You left me."

"How'd you know that?"

"I still talk to the Camden's you know."

"Sure you do."

"I do. I have since I left. I wanted to make things easier on you, but they said that it wasn't making anything better, and it didn't help me."

"Oh no don't you put this on yourself. I was the one who got hurt not you."

"I got hurt too, Ruthie."

"Oh really, how is that??"

"By not having you, my best friend, the girl I love in my life anymore."

"Don't say that to me."

"But it's true."

"No, it's not. You're with Sandy. You are dating Sandy. You have a baby _with_ Sandy."

"I'm not _with_ Sandy. I don't love Sandy."

"You can't say this to me, I hate you. I hate you for leaving me, I hate you for not loving me. I hate you!"

Her eyes glared up at him with tears in them he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled her close to him his lips crashed against hers.

She pulled away.

"No, don't you do that you can't do that."

"Ruthie."

"What?"

"I came here today because I wanted to put _this_ in your locker."

She looked down at what he was holding. It was the picture of the two of them that she thrown and smashed the night before. She looked back up at him.

"How'd you get this?"

"I went by you're house last night, I knew you were coming home and I saw you on the floor asleep and I saw the picture on the floor. So I picked you up and cleaned the glass and took the picture. I wanted you to have it. Weather you hated me or not."

She looked at him in the eyes and she didn't think she just acted. She jumped up and kissed him her lips against his. This is what she always wanted. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled away.

"I don't hate you, I love you."

He looked at her and just looked into her heart and knew where he wanted to be.

"I, I love you too."

_A/N: Yeah it was sorta pure fluff. But I hope you understood that. The italics where flashbacks if you didn't know. I just love these two so much, and its killing me not having Mack on the show, this is just how I hoped it would happen. But I know Brenda isn't gonna give that to us..haha!_


End file.
